


Song of Solace

by LacyFairgold



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Complete, Doctor Will Solace, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Father's Day 2020, Hades (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Hades is a Good Parent, Happy Nico, M/M, Married Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace - Freeform, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, One Shot, Self-Reflection, Singing, Slash, Solangelo 2020, Sun Angel, The House of Hades (Heroes of Olympus) Spoilers, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine, happiness, significant annoyance, sleeping, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacyFairgold/pseuds/LacyFairgold
Summary: On this day Hades could hear happiness in his palace in the form of a half hummed melody filling the halls around his son's room. Hades knew the song from so so long ago; when he had more freely walked the earth in Hellenistic times.It was a song to summon sleep and healing. A melody to soothe and keep nightmares away.A song of Solace.
Relationships: Hades & Will Solace, Hades/Persephone (Percy Jackson), Nico di Angelo & Hades, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 17
Kudos: 323





	Song of Solace

The Underworld had never been a happy place. Beyond Elysium and the Isle of the Blest there were rarely places that weren't filled with suffocating silence or echoes of agony.

Even the Palace of Hades was devoid of joy more often then not. For Hades held his grudges tightly and Persephone bore her bitter jealousy of his affairs just as close. Even Demeter only added complaints to the palace halls during her many uninvited visits.

So happiness rarely visited the halls of the house of Hades; but still it came.

Even if it only took the form of two demigods from long ago times that still lived despite the many years that had passed since they were born.

Hades knew gods and goddesses like Athena and Poseidon envied the ease in which his children were able to visit him; how much more of a family he had with his children then they themselves would ever have.

Hades had always nodded his approval at Athena for her claiming of all her children when they were only infants; in giving them the chance that the unclaimed seldom got to survive against the many forces that would see them fall. But she never dared to let them get too close; lest they realize fault in her and become something to be destroyed. To her they were gifts to be given away and admired from a distance; often forcing them into the arms of unprepared or ungrateful loves who had never been her lover. All so she could be proud of the children she played no part in raising

Poseidon himself had a family beneath the sea and though Hades thought his brother loved his mortal mates more sincerely than most gods he could never truly welcome his children to their birthright. The princes and princesses of the sea seldom saw the true splendor of their father's kingdom; not while the immortal queen of the sea Amphitrite and their immortal heirs resided within it. Percy Jackson had been the only exception that Hades had ever heard the queen of the sea make in honor of his service to the gods.

Only Dionysus had more time with his children than the Lord of the Underworld and despite his many protests about having to supervise the demigods of Camp Half-Blood he knew the god of wine appreciated the unlimited amount of time with his children. After all, he was the only Olympian who had once been a demigod and known the true fear of death that the rest could never feel. Dionysus was also very devoted to his immortal wife; so his children were always born like Hades' own. To women whom they truly loved. Dionysus was also the only god to visit his children in the Underworld and assure their happiness. The lord of wine might claim to hate heroes, but his children always earned their place in Elysium with their bravery in battle. They were always heroes and given the paradise that they deserved.

Like the lord of madness Hades too had been blessed with more than he knew when he sired his last three children.

Bianca, Nico and Hazel; the children of the women who had been brave enough to love someone as cold as the Lord of the Underworld.

His brave Bianca who gave up Elysium to be reborn and honor her father with a place earned in the Isle of the Blest; ever to be watched from a distance as she lived out her new life so far from the trials of her previous one.

His enduring daughter Hazel who had had to face the fields and death for decades before her brother could return her to the land of the living once more. Who had given her life to buy the world more time before the Giants could rise to power; time needed for the rest of the Seven to be born. Who turned her mother's curse into her greatest strength and given up Elysium to spare her mother the Field of Punishment.

Lastly, his self-sacrificing son Nico who had risked his life a dozen times over for people he felt would never accept him. Who challenged Hades and made him realize that he was more than what his siblings thought him to be. Who the lord of the Underworld had trusted more than all his other previous children to play his tight wire role in the last war. To know plans that the other demigods didn't even think existed as he made himself into a warrior and ambassador to fulfill his role in a war he would gain no reward in fighting in. Who had made himself a place within the palace of Hades and never forgot to visit the elder god despite the better life he now lived in the world above.

On this day Hades could hear happiness in his palace in the form of a half hummed melody filling the halls around his son's room. Hades knew the song from so so long ago; when he had more freely walked the earth in Hellenistic times.

It was a song to summon sleep and healing. A melody to soothe and keep nightmares away.

A song of Solace.

Hades didn't need the knowledge of a god to know what he would find when he peeked into his son's room, but he looked nonetheless. If only to enjoy the sight and feel the warmth it caused him.

His son was asleep atop his large canopy bed with the curtains tied tight to allow in the faint glow of the lamp at his bedside. He looked so much younger than his 23 years as sleep stole any stress from his features. Beside him sat a blonde that Hades had come to know all too well in the last few years. The source of the song and so much of his son's happiness.

Will Solace.

The son of Apollo took no notice of the god at the doorway; his eyes occupied as they were with the thick medical textbook on his lap.

One freckled hand held the book steady and the other stroked up and down Nico's back; the blonde never pausing in his study or song as he did so. It was an absent and well practiced motion; one that the Lord of the Underworld could see had been done many a night before.

The son of Apollo looked tired and Hades knew better than most how draining it was for a child of sunshine and light to dwell in the Underworld for any length of time; especially one who was working so hard to become a doctor during the day and studying so long into the night.

Still the blonde visited whenever Nico asked and those times often included him in family time at the palace of Hades. Persephone and Demeter were quite taken with the charming young man and even Hades himself had grown fond of the blonde.

For Will Solace brought light with him to the Underworld and it endeared him to Persephone almost as much as his desire to get Nico to eat healthier (and often grainier) meals endeared him to Demeter.

Hades had been hesitant to welcome him at first. Apollo had so many sons to his name; sons who filled the fields of the Underworld as much as they did the shores of Elysium.

He'd seen many such children display the faults of their sire and he knew the fickle hearted nature of Apollo and his offspring was a thing to be weary of.

For Hades had only one living son; one beautiful boy to call his own and protect as much as he could from the dangers of the demigod world. To make up for all the ways he'd failed his son in the past.

He didn't want himself or his son to get too attached to a son of Apollo who would abandon Nico for another when someone he deemed better crossed his path.

But the more Hades got to know the son of Apollo, the more he saw what his son saw within the blonde.

The soothing aura that put others at ease mixed with the stubbornness necessary to treat damaged demigods. A mind sharp enough to keep up with Nico and a will to accomplish what needed to be done with as little violence as possible.

For Will Solace was a healer down to his core and it was a part of how he loved the young Italian; not something that could be separated.

Nico was a warrior who could stand alone through Tartarus, grief and unrequited love; but it had taken someone like Will Solace to convince him that he didn't have to do it alone. To convince the son of Hades that his life was more than just a thing to be sacrificed for others. That he was more than the pawn the gods so often forced demigods to be.

So despite Hades' reservations Will Solace had earned his place within the palace and his family by being so much more than his sire; just as Nico was so much more than Hades could ever hope to be in so many ways.

So it was with happiness that Hades watched the blonde beside his son end his hymn and close his book for the night; the golden flash of his wedding ring bright as he turned off the light and untied the sash keeping the curtains from enclosing the bed.

Hades' immortal heart warmed at the sight of his son-in-law wrapping himself around Nico just before the curtains closed completely; his child's face adorned with a smile even in slumber beside his husband.

"Goodnight my sons." He whispered proudly to the pair; grateful that the fates had allowed him another child to bring happiness to the heart of the Underworld and soothe the souls of its inhabitants with his song.

A song that he hummed himself through the halls of his home for the rest of the long night.


End file.
